Goodbye, My Past Hello, My Future
by Axandra Chrystallis
Summary: After spending twenty four years with Momoi, Aomine finally takes up the courage and proposes to the one woman he wants to spend his life with, but an unfortunate accident occurs during one of their many dates. Warning: This story changes from heterosexual to homosexual. Just be warned :3


**A.N.: Why hey there again guys and thanks for giving some time up just to read this story. So, this story is an AoMomo circling story, but then stuff happens, and it changes. Also, just for warning, this is from a hetero relationship to a homosexual relationship. So please understand. If you don't read or wanna associate with yaoi, you can just read the first chapter,but don't read the future chapters. If you wouldn't mind, please review it as well :3**

**Also, thank you to the lovely Victoria Chrystallis for taking her time to proofread this one :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Goodbye, My Love

A cold snowy afternoon had been the reason why the city of Tokyo was covered in a blanket of snow. That had also been the reason why there weren't that much people on the streets. Most of them are probably at home, cuddling with their loved ones in the hearth of their home.

The City of Tokyo's streets were mostly empty that day. During the days when snow fell thickly to the ground, the people preferred to stay home, safe and warm with their loved ones.

Amidst the quiet and rather peaceful winter night, a lone figure stood as still as a statue in front of a headstone.

One would think that nobody would even consider going to the cemetery at such a late hour, given the temperature even. But a lone figure stands still before a headstone, head bowed in solemnity. His shoulders trembled when he finally spoke. "Satsuki… why?" Like his body, his voice was quivering.

"Satsuki..." the voice of Aomine Daiki had whispered at the headstone, as if waiting for it to answer. "Why did you have to leave me like this?"

It had been the week before when Aomine could still see and feel the love the pink haired woman showered upon him. With the years that they had known one another, it was expected that they'd fall in love with another.

A week had passed since then.

It was a relatively short period of time.

But to Aomine Daiki, it was the longest week he'd ever lived.

Why?

It was the saddest, most hellish week because it was the first week without Satsuki.

Yes, that had been true. They were in love and in the next three months, he and the lovely Momoi Satsuki were supposed to tie the knot and finally fulfill the wish they've had for the past sixteen years. To finally have Momoi Satsuki be Missus Aomine Satsuki.

His fist clenched together with his jaw as he tried to stop the tears welling in his eyes. Just three more months, he thought indignantly. Why did this have to happen to them, of all people?! Three months more and they would have been the happiest couple, living in their own home, creating memories together…

If only…

If only he hadn't decided to get playful with her that Friday afternoon they were supposed to drop by Kise's bridal boutique, Le Bridal Boutique, to choose a dress! If he hadn't, then she would still be with him. Something had a hold on his heart and its grip was tightening at every rasp he took.

They were supposed to go last Friday to Le Bridal Boutique ran by none other than their friend from middle school, Kise. Aomine and Momoi had talked to Kise about their plans, and the blonde had given all their suggestions a green light. All they had to do now was choose the right dress for Momoi and they would have been done.

However, that afternoon, Aomine had decided to play a bit with Momoi and kept himself hidden from his lovely fiancée, and of course, because Momoi loved him, she played along. Aomine had called the pink haired woman and gave clues as to where he was hiding. At some point, they decided to converse with one another and that was when Momoi had not noticed the motorcycle that was headed straight at her.

Later, the driver of the motorcycle was arrested for drunk driving and murder, while Momoi was rushed to the hospital because the elderly couple that had been standing beside her called for an ambulance. Aomine got up from his hiding place and rushed to where his beloved was when he heard the sirens through her phone.

He had been there when they brought her to the hospital, and a bit later, his fellow basketball members during their middle school days came to stand beside him.

"Aominecchi, don't worry. Momocchi will be alright, and you'll have that wonderful wedding set." Kise tried to start a conversation, but Aomine was too distracted to even give a response, which caused the blonde to stand back and decide to give Aomine his space.

"Aomine-kun," that was Kuroko, Aomine's best friend in their middle school days. Back when they were called the generation of miracles.

"What is it, Tetsu?" he asked rather blankly, and Kuroko looked up at the other five and gave a shake of his head, then back at the man that plainly expressed "leave me alone."

"Just like what Kise-kun said, do not fret. Momoi-san will make it through."

Aomine answered with a grunt and looked at the sign above the operation room door; a red light. That color, to Aomine, must have been one of the most agonizing colors to look at.

"Mine-chin, I'll give you some of my snacks so that you'll stop sulking." The purple haired titan offered to the team's ace, who in turn lightly shook his head. "No need, Murasakibara. I'm not hungry."

Murasakibara stared at Aomine, shrugged, and continued eating the snacks he had been holding. He was about to go home from the convenience store when he received the call from Akashi that Momoi had gotten into an accident. That was why he had a bag of snacks at hand.

"Today is a lucky day for Taurus, and if they have their lucky item, a star-charmed necklace, they'll be fine." It was Midorima this time with his obsessive Oha-asa horoscope facts, which Aomie found rather annoying, but at the moment, his words had calmed him down a bit, because since they were in high school, Midorima never got things wrong, and for now, all he had to do was believe that Momoi was going to be okay.

"Get some rest, Daiki." This time, it was Akashi, the man who stood above the five of them. To Aomine, he was a rather huge piece of shit that he couldn't stand, but he endured every abuse he could get from Akashi, because in the end, he came out strong. More powerful. Aomine couldn't find the right words to refuse, and in the end, he said yes and slept for two hours until the bombshell was dropped.

The bomb that detonated and destroyed everything.

"We tried our best, but...we're sorry." That was what the doctors had said two hours after he woke up.

_We tried our best, but...we're sorry. _The words were repeating in Aomine's head.

No.

_We tried our best,_

No.

_But...we're sorry._

No!

"No!" he finally exploded. "You're wrong. She's not yet dead!" Aomine screamed at the doctor with Midorima and Kise springing out to action and pulling Aomine away from the doctor. "Get back in there and give me good results!"

"I'm really sorry." the doctor said again, making Aomine's eyes widen and charge right at him. But the blond and the green head were holding him back. It was the first time Aomine really wanted to try and kill someone.

_No! She's not gone! She won't leave me!_

"Thank you, sensei." Akashi was the one who talked to the doctor this time, and the doctor turned and left.

Aomine could feel all the energy drain out of him as he fell on the ground, the blond member of the group following suit and rubbing his back to stand as a comfort for him. He was grateful towards Kise, but what was happening was too much.

_She's gone._

_She's gone..._

"SATSUKI!" he screamed out as tears poured out from his eyes, the one happiness he finally found, gone.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A.N.: And that's it :D I hope you enjoyed that and look forward to the next chapters :D**


End file.
